Pain, Love and Loss
by BountyGirl21
Summary: Follow Tasmin Diggory's journey as she falls in and out of love and loses the people she loves the most
1. Chapter 1

"Tasmin get your arse down here now! We're going to be late!" I heard my brother shout from downstairs. Charming. I quickly grabbed my bag ad rushed down the stairs nearly tripping over.

"Okay! I'm here we can go now!" I squealed, making the air whip sharply around us and the plats that were in the room grow about 10cm.

"Tas cut it out!" Cedric laughed at me, he always found it amusing when I let my emotions take over, as long as they were positive ones. If you hadn't had guessed I can control the 4 main elements: earth, fire, water and air. "Okay dad we're going now" Ced called up to our father as we left through the front door to meet the Weasleys.

"I still can't believe we get to go to the quidditch world cup! And stay with the Weasleys!" I danced around the path happily, making the air sing around me and the plants dance with glee. When we finally got to the spot where we were meeting them, we decided to climb the tree whilst we waited. When they finally approached us Cedric jumped down to greet Arthur, except I waited until the twins were in the right spot before jumping down... landing right on top of them making them groan in pain.

"Wakey wakey sleepy heads! We're off to the quidditch world cup!" I exclaimed as I got off them.

"well naa you don't say" Fred retorted, throwing me a playful glare as they picked themselves off the ground, the look then turned into a mischievous one. He looked at George who looked at him with the same look. I ran to hide behind Harry and Ron who were both very grumpy this early in the morning so thought better of it and ran to Ginny who greeted me with a tight hug which I returned.

"Oh I missed you so much!" we both squealed at the same time, jumping up and down.

"Come on girls we need to get to the portkey" Arthur called to us. The portkey turned out to be a mangy old boot. I was squashed between Ron and harry, who grabbed hold of the boot just I time, it felt as if I had a piece of rope around my stomach pulling me. I closed my eyes and heard some shout at us to let go so I opened my eyes and let go of the boot, I felt myself fall to the ground and land on my back and saw Arthur and my brother land gracefully to the floor.

After half an hour we finally made it to our tent, which was bigger on the outside, me and Ginny ran to the far side to claim a bunk, I had the bottom and she had the top. As we started to unpack Arthur asked me, Ron and harry to get some water from the water pump, but me being lazy filled it up with my amazing powers saving us the entire walk; This was pointless because 10 minutes later all of us were at the stall buying souvenirs anyway.

Suddenly everything went black and I heard a voice say "guess who?"

"Hmm let's think? Could it possibly be the amazing Jasmine Townsend?"

"Correct!" she took away her hands and spun me around to give me a hug


	2. Chapter 2

Me, Ginny and Jazz walked back arm-in-arm with me in the middle to the tent were Mr Weasley was struggling to light a fire with matches, we all sat down and were joined by Fred and George, Fred placed himself between me and Ginny and George sat the other side of me next to Jazz and smiled charmingly at her making her blush.

"How long has he been doing this?" I whispered to Fred

"About 20 minutes, it's quite funny" he whispered back, I had to admit it was but I was getting hungry so I decided to give him a little help, flames suddenly burst up making Arthur fall backwards making onlookers snicker, unlike Fred and George who were on the floor too, laughing.

It was 12.13pm when Mr. Weasley was convinced the fire was big enough to cook with, so as he started to bustle around the fire with the food, Bill, Charlie and Percy came around the corner. I squealed and ran up to them, pulling both Charlie and Bill into a hug. It had been forever since I had seen them and they were as hot as ever! Charlie had a few more scars and burns than the last time I saw him and bill had gotten another piercing and his hair was slightly longer.

"Ya know, one day I will get to curl that hair Bill Weasley" I warned him sternly, pointing my finger at him before I resumed my seat between Fred and George, who were now stuffing their faces.

"You guys are such pigs" I exclaimed pulling a slightly disgusted face at them. All they did in return was point at Ron who had a mounting of food on his plate and was eating it so fast he was going to get indigestion. "Okay your right, that's gross"

We were halfway through our lunch when jumped jumped to his feet, waving and grinning at a man who was striding purposefully towards them.

"This ladies and gentleman is Ludo Bagman!"

Ludo Bagman was by far the most recognisable person on the camp. He was wearing long quidditch robes that had horizontal bright yellow and black stripes with an enormous picture of a wasp on his chest. He was a rather large man who had a squashed nose that had been broken many years ago and with his round blue eyes and short blonde hair he looked very much like an over grown school boy.

"Arthur" Bagman called happily. "Arthur old man! What a day it has been eh? We couldn't have asked for better weather tonight" I watched as Percy rushed around to make sure Ludo had some tea. Obviously his disapproval of how Bagman ran things didn't prevent him from making a good impression.

"Ah-yes" said Mr. Weasley grinning "This is my son Percy- he works at the ministry and this is Bill, Charlie, Jasmine Townsend, my son Fred - no sorry George- Tasmin Diggory, that's Fred, my daughter Ginny my other son Ron, Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter" Mr. Weasley pointed to all of us in turn. Ludo bagman did the small of double takes when he heard mine and Harry's name; he bowed respectfully and started to stare at Harry's mark.

"Everyone" he continued "This is Ludo Bagman, thanks to him we have such great seats" Bagman beamed and waved his hand as if it was nothing

With Mr. Weasley in the lead we hurried into the wood dressed in green and white to support Ireland. We could hear the sounds of thousands of people moving around them, shouts and laughter, snatches of singing. After about 15 minutes of walking Fred gave I a piggy back and we carried on talking and joking loudly until we finally emerged through the tree to be shadowed by a gigantic stadium.

"It seats a hundred thousand" Mr. Weasley beamed, noticing the awestruck look on our faces. "The ministry task force of five hundred have been working on it all year. Muggle-repelling charms on every inch of it. Every time any muggle have gotten anywhere near here all year, they've suddenly remembered urgent appointments and hurried away again ... bless them" he added fondly, leading the way to the nearest entrance.

"Prime seats!" said the ministry witch at the entrance when she checked our tickets. "Top box! Straight upstairs, Arthur, as high as you can go!"

when at last we reacted the top we found ourselves in a small box filled with two rows of twenty comfy chairs and we all filled into the front seats with me and jazz either side of the twins with harry and Ron the other side of me.

The box filled gradually around us over the next half hour. Mr. Weasley kept shaking hands with people who were obviously very important and Percy was continuously jumping out of his seat so much that it looked as if he was trying to sit on a hedgehog. When Cornelius fudge walked in Percy bowed so low that his glasses fell off his nose and shattered, highly embarrassed he repaired them and stayed sat in his seat throwing jealous glares at both me and harry whom Cornelius fudge had greeted warmly and introduced them to the wizards around him..

"Ah and here's Lucius" Fudge exclaimed. We all turned in our seats quickly to see the three Malfoys walking to their seats. Draco was a pale boy with a pointed face and white-blonde hair and he greatly resembled his father. His mother was blonde also; tall and slim, she would have nice looking if it were not for the ugly look on her face that suggested she had a rather nasty smell under her nose... hmmm maybe its Draco...

When the mascots finally came out all then suddenly became transfixed at what the Bulgarians had brought...veela... wonderful, they started to dance and I looked around to see jazz sitting on George's lap trying to keep him in his seat and Fred was nearly by the wall of the box along with harry and Ron. Both I and Ginny went for the boys, she grabbed Ron and harry who were fairly near her height so were easy to pull back but Fred on the other hand wasn't.

"Goddammit Fred! Move!" I grunted pulling him back "right, desperate times call for desperate measures" I said as I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him. Something I had been dying to do for three years. When I pulled back he was looking at me in a weird way and licked his lips and throughout the rest of the game he kept glancing my way.

You know what? I quite like veela now


	3. Chapter 3

It was considerably dark by the time we stumbled out of the stadium singing Irish songs in celebration for their win and we parted our ways with Jasmine with cheerful hugs and waves.  
"freeeeeeed" I sang  
"yes me lovely" he sang back to me, looking at me as if he already knew what I was going to ask him and with a sigh he lifted me up bridal style and carried me instead of offering a piggy back, which was what I was going to ask for. Not that I was complaining about it mind you.  
When we arrived back at the tent the singing and dancing began. Fred and George were flapping their arms around doing only god-knows what, Ron was blabbing about Krum to harry whilst I was dancing with Charlie and Ginny was dancing with Cedric... well if it could be dancing. We were holding hands galloping around the tent spinning and dodging things, mostly, like drunken idiots- well to be fair Ced and Charlie were drunk- until we all fell over and broke a lamp which was when decided it was time for bed.  
20 minutes later I clambered into the bottom bunk in my soft green chequered PJ bottoms and green strappy top and slipped into a slumber of peaceful dreams.

Fred's POV:  
George and I were standing outside watching in horror as the death eaters tortured the muggle family.  
"That's wrong in so many ways" I heard Tasmin and Ginny both say at the same time. As they moved towards us I grabbed her hand and pulled her through the people whilst George grabbed Ginny.

"Wait! Where's Cedric, harry and Ron?" she pulled her hand out of mine looking shocked.

"Cedric went to help dad, bill and Charlie, I don't know about harry and Ron" as I grabbed her hand only for her to pull it back again and to disappear between the crowd.

"Fred come on!" Ginny screamed at me, pulling me along further away from Tasmin, making me feel uneasy and as if a hole had suddenly appeared in my heart.

Tasmin:

I was fighting against the body's that were trying to get away from the dark advancing figures.

"HARRY! RON!" I shouted over the screaming. _Were on earth could they be? _ A hand suddenly grabbed my own and pulled me into the woods, I made a fire in the palm of my hand, lighting up Ron's face. I let out a sigh of relief. "Ron where are we going? Where's harry?"

"Into the woods, Harry's waiting for us there." Was all he said letting go of my hand as we continued to run to the woods. The next thing I knew the forest floor was getting closer to my face and everything went black.

"Taz? Tasmin? Wakey wakey rise and shine." A voice cooed to me.

"Oh please, Like that's going to wake her up Ginny."

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes to see three sets of redheads looming over me, I sat up and took in my surroundings, slightly dazed and confused. We were back in the tent, which seemed to have been unharmed, and everybody staring at me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fell down and knocked yourself out, giving you a real good shiner on the top of your head." Bill explained, laughing slightly as he handed me an ice pack. "Don't worry though; mum will sort it out when we get back."

"Huh, sounds like me." Was all I had to say as I put the ice to my throbbing head.

"Too right" Fred and George muttered in unison.

10 minutes later we were all packed up and heading towards the long line of people who were waiting for a portkey home. This was going to be a loooong day.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 8.30 am when the alarm in Ginny's room, which we were sharing, shouted at us to wake up. I groaned and turned over, toppling myself off the side of the bed with a loud THUMP.

"I didn't do it!" Ginny yelled, sitting up in her bed. "Tasmin? What happened?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"I fell off the bed." I mumbled. Ginny looked at me for a moment and then burst out laughing. "It's not funny Gin! It really hurt." But this only made her laugh harder. I picked myself up with floor and grabbed Ginny's mattress firmly and used all my strength to successfully pull it off her bed; causing her to fall onto the floor. "See, not so nice is it?" and with that I quickly ran into the bathroom to have a shower.

After having a nice long shower, which caused a small queue, I changed into my purple long sleeved t-shirt, light blue skinny's with my converses, dried and brushed my brunette hair and applied a small amount of brown eyeliner; just enough to make my blue eyes pop. As I walked slowly downstairs I collided with a tall ginger, nearly landing on the floor yet again.

"Last minute packing Ron?" I asked the retreating figure who simply gave me the finger in return, "Happens every year" I informed no-one in particular. I managed to get through breakfast, travel and aboard the Hogwarts express without getting injured, which for me was a world record. Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Harry and I were now waving goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and Bill out of the door window.

"Have a good year! Man I wish I was coming back for this." Bill said as he waved in farewell.

"What? Why?" George inquired, but it was too late as the train had already started to move and so Ginny went off to find her friends, Fred and George went to find Andy and Lee; leaving me, Harry and Ron to find a compartment.

"I wonder what he could have been talking about." Ron wondered once we had found a compartment and settled into it; Ron and Harry on one side with me on the other.

"I guess we'll have to find out." Harry shrugged, not really bothered with it.

"Your father didn't tell you weasel?"Malfoys drawling voice came from the compartment door, I looked over to glare at his sneering face. "Probably not important enough to know."

"Shut it Malfoy." Ron grumbled as his ears started to turn red, not a good sign.

"Walk away Malfoy, there's nothing for you here." I calmly said to him as Harry put a hand on Ron's arm.

"Is that so? Well I suppose at least weasel's father is a wizard unlike yours mudblood." He spat at me. Before any of us had a chance to react Malfoy was being pinned up against the train's wall.

" . . .again!" Fred's voice was low and threatening.

"Fred don't, he's not worth it." My voice still calm as I placed a hand on his shoulder, He dropped Malfoy to the floor but continued to stay tense until he was nowhere to be seen.

"What's going on here?" Jasmin's voice came from behind George; he moved out of the way to reveal a slightly bewildered Jasmin and Falco Fletwock.

"Malfoy called Tasmin a mudblood." George told her.

"It was nothing, I'm used to it. Hey Falco, how was your summer?" I asked as I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"It was okay, really beautiful place and lots of historical societies to see." He told me as he hugged me back; he smiled at me as we all went back into the compartment.

"So how was the quidditch world cup?" He asked all of us.

"Apart from the death eaters trying to kill everyone it was pretty good, Tasmin brought a lovely souvenir home." Fred smirked at me as he pulled away my fringe to show everyone the bruise on my forehead, causing me to blush at the touch of his skin.

"How did you get that?" Jasmin asked, she moved Fred out of the way as she inspected my bruise.

"I tripped and knocked myself out." I mumbled as I blushed harder; this time of embarrassment.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Come one, your coming with me." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the compartment and into the bathroom, leaving the door open.

"What are you doing Jazz?" I asked in an annoyed voice. She ignored me as she rummaged through her bag and brought out her makeup.

"I'm covering up that bruise for you." She got to work as she dabbed all types of foundation on my forehead and using different sponges and brushes. It' thanks to Jasmin that I know how to apply my make up properly. "There we go, all done." We walked back to the compartment in silence with our arms linked.

Jasmin was the sister I never had, and my best friend ever since my first day here. She was the very first person to talk to me and offered me a seat next to her when I was sorted into Gryffindor, whenever I had a dilemma she would be the first person I would go to. She understood what it was like being a muggle born and with her being older she had more authority over the people who had upset me.

"You know Falco likes you right?" She suddenly said, interrupting my train of thought.

"Huh? He does?"

"Oh yeah, but then of course you wouldn't know that because you like Fred. So I told Falco that and he said that he just wanted whatever made you happy. Sappy I know but completely sweet." Jazz rambled on. To other people Jazz sometimes didn't make any sense but to me she always did.

"So in other words I shouldn't let the fact that Falco likes me to get in the way of my feelings towards Fred." I concluded.

"Exactly!" She clapped her hands once before walking back into the compartment and sitting back down next to George, leaving no room for me as we had gotten a small compartment.

"Hey!" I protested, to which Fred grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him.

"Happy?" he asked as I grinned, shuffling so my back was against the window whilst the lower half of my body was stretched over George and only just reached Jasmin.

"Now I am." I snuggled into Fred's chest and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


	5. Chapter 5

Once all the plates that had once been filled with delightful puddings were sparkling Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet, casting silence among the four tables that were lined up next to each other.

(A/n: all credit goes to J.K for this speech, I didn't write it, nor do I own HP.)

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered I must ask for your attention once more whilst I make a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of forbidden object inside the castle has this year been extended to include screaming yo-yos, fanged Frisbees and ever-bashing boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house quidditch cup will not be taking place this year."

"WHAT? ARE YOU BARKING MAD?" I shouted whilst Fred and George shouted something else, everybody's head turned to us, not that I cared. For you see, like my brother I too was a quidditch player, I had joined the team in my second year; however, unlike my brother I was a chaser, were as he was a seeker.

"I assure Miss Diggory, I may be getting old but I'm not senile just yet." Dumbledore spoke with a twinkle in his eye and an amused smile.

Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black travelling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swivelled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, and then began to walk up toward the teachers' table.

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. Hermione gasped.

The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any Harry had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening.

One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye - and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words Harry couldn't hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side.

The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark gray hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.

"May I introduce our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students chapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

"What happened to him?" Hermione whispered. "What happened to his face?"

"Dunne," Ron whispered back, watching Moody with fascination.

Moody seemed totally indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome. Ignoring the jug of pumpkin juice in front of him, he reached again into his travelling cloak, pulled out a hip flask, and took a long draught from it. As he lifted his arm to drink, his cloak was pulled a few inches from the ground, and Harry saw, below the table, several inches of carved wooden leg, ending in a clawed foot.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "Though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Err - but maybe this is not the time...no..." said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament...well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"Death toll?" Hermione whispered, looking alarmed. But her anxiety did not seem to be shared by the majority of students in the Hall; many of them were whispering excitedly to one another, and Harry himself was far more interested in hearing about the tournament than in worrying about deaths that had happened hundreds of years ago.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time; no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students most are worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley hissed down the table, his face lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches. He was not the only person who seemed to be visualizing himself as the Hogwarts champion. At every House table, Harry could see people either gazing raptly at Dumbledore, or else whispering fervently to their neighbours. But then Dumbledore spoke again, and the Hall quieted once more.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, has agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This -" Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious - "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall.

"So let me guess, you two are going to try and find a way to put your names into the cup." I said to the twins as we all made our way to the common room.

"It's as if you read our minds Tas." Fred sighed as he put an arm around my shoulder and George linked his with mine.

"Although how, is something we don't know." George finished for him. They both looked down at me with pleading eyes.

"Fine!" I gave in. "I'll do some research, see what I can find out but I will not be a part of anything else! I don't like the sound of this cup thing; I just have a really bad feeling about it..." I trailed off, thinking of how all my bad feelings seem to come true. Fred and George seemed to be thinking that to for they remained silent.

"I'm going to catch up with Jazz, see if she has any ideas." George said before turning and looking for Jasmin.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you about the world cup, when you kissed me, did you do it because you wanted too or because of the veela?" Fred scratched his head and I felt the butterflies flutter about in my stomach.

_Keep your cool Tasmin; just say it was because of the veela so you don't cause any awkwardness._

"Because I wanted too." _Shit, I cursed myself. _"And because you were dangling off the edge at an extremely high height and I didn't want to you fall because if you did then it would have been really messy and bloody and well you would have died..." I rambled on, _shut it Tasmin! You're looking like a fool. _But for some reason I couldn't make myself stop and the only thing that did make me stop was Fred's lips against mine.

"You ramble when you're nervous." He said when he pulled back.

"Ohh..." was all I said before I pulled his soft lips back to mine. The kiss was gentle and caring at first but soon turned into passion as he pulled me closer with one hand on the small of my back and the other in my hair whilst one of mine gripped the front of his shirt and the other was around his broad shoulder. There was a wolf whistle that came from behind me that caused us to jump apart and look at the grinning faces of Andrew Bell and Lee Jordan.

"Talk about PDA guys!" Andy laughed as we gave him glares.

"Shut up Andy, at least I've kissed someone!"Fred retorted, I smacked his arm.

Andy was the hopeless romantic out of all of them and hadn't found the right girl yet, I thought it was sweet but Fred, George and Lee teased him about it at every opportunity they got.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Andy scoffed as he gave me a hug and hit Fred on his other arm as I hugged Lee.

"We should head to the common room since I have some research to do." I said and we walked back to the common room with Fred's hand still on the small of my back.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been one week since the Beauxbatons and the Durmstrang's had arrived,

One month and three weeks of since I started dating Fred and they had been the happiest I had ever had,

And one month, two weeks and 6 days since Annabella Thompson started hating my guts.

Annabella was a 5th year Ravenclaw and Fred's ex-girlfriend, meaning she hated any girl who even looked at Fred; which made no sense because she was the one who broke up with him. She's the classic 'pretty girl' with blonde hair and blue eyes, even though she was in Ravenclaw she wasn't academically smart but smart in the cunning and sly way; sometimes I wondered if she should have been in Slytherin. Ever since I had started dating Fred I had been receiving evil glares from her and her flock of stuck-up friends.

"Okay, which dress?" Jasmin asked as she burst into the room holding two dresses; one was red and short whilst the other was longer and a deep purple. "Do I go as a devil or the clique sexy witch?"

"Devil." We all told her.

"What are you guys going as?" Jasmin asked the overcrowded bedroom.

"Lavender, Pravati and Padma are going as witches, more specifically Countess Isobel Thoreaux, Brianna Withridge and Madelyn Hibbins whilst Ashleigh is going as a female mad hatter." Ginny explained. "I still can't believe 3rd years aren't allowed to come, it's only a Halloween party." She sulked.

"I'm sorry Gin, if we could get you in we would. You'll have Hermione and everyone else to keep you company though, maybe Hermione will even do your home work." I told her as I put my hand on her shoulder and winked.

"So what are you going as Tasmin?" Jasmin asked.

"I am going as a gothic fairy." I told her as I put my hair up in a half ponytail. "We have better get moving, the guys are probably waiting for us and I know Fred and George want to go to Zonko's." I said as I ushered them all out of the room.

I was right, once we had reached the common room we found Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Lee and Andy waiting for us. Lavender, Pravati and Padma bade us goodbye and we walked through the halls to the main entrance were we were meeting with Falco, Agua Falls (A Hupplepuff in our year) and Sophie Reiser (A Ravenclaw and I was pretty certain she had a thing for my brother.).

"Looking forward to the party later?" Fred asked as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Hmmm, I don't know, nobody's asked me." I said in an innocent voice as I held his hand that was on my shoulder and intertwined our fingers.

"Well then, miss. Diggory, would you please be my date to the dance tonight?" He asked in a mock formal voice.

"I would be delighted." I replied, also in a formal voice and I reached up to kiss him as he brought his head down. The kiss lasted a bit longer and before I knew what was happening my arms were around his neck whilst his were on my hips. When we finally broke the kiss off we looked around to find ourselves alone.

"They ditched us!" I exclaimed. "I can't believe they really ditched us."

"Ah well, looks like we have more time for ourselves then." Fred murmured into my ear as we walked to hogsmead in a comfortable silence.

"So where first?" I asked once we were at the village.

"Well I need to go to Zonko's as usual, you broke your last quill on Monday and then I have a surprise for you." He told me, leading the way to Zonko's joke shop.

...

"How much further do we have to go?" I asked Fred as we walked through the wood that was near hogsmead.

"Just a little bit further but I have to cover your eyes." And before I could protest Fred's hands were covering my eyes. We slowly walked a bit further and after what seemed like 5 minutes we finally came to a halt. "Tada!" He said as he lifted his hands from my eyes so I could see the sight before me, I was speechless.

We were stood in a clearing of the wood that was covered in purple, blue and white flowers with the sun shining down making them glow. In the middle of the paradise a picnic was set up, a large blanket covered the grass with a simple but yet sweet picnic basket in the middle.

"Did you... how did you...?" I stuttered.

"I snuck out this morning and set it all up." Fred told me as his arms came around my waist and he rested his head on top of mine. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, it's perfect!" I smiled up at him. He smiled back and gave me a gentle kiss.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving." He took my hand and led me over to the blanket, setting out the food which consisted of:

Mini pork pies,

Mini sausages,

Scotch eggs,

Prawn cocktail crisps,

Pumpkin juice,

Cheese and marmite sandwiches,

Tuna and cucumber sandwiches,

Pineapple,

Mango,

Grapes,

And cake.

"How did you know these were my favourite picnic foods?" I asked as I piled up my plate.

"I asked Cedric, I wanted everything to be perfect for you." He admitted.

"Well you did a good job at it."

...

"Okay, do you see them anywhere?" Jasmin shouted over booming music as we entered the room of requirement.

"No, maybe they're not here yet." I shouted back, scanning they crowd with heavily makeup-applied eyes. At first I was a bit wary of Jasmin doing my hair and makeup as I knew that she could go OTT sometimes but when I looked at myself in the mirror all doubts went away. My hair was curled with a few braids that were all pulled together to make a small ponytail and my eyes had three different dark shades of purple with black eye liner on the top and bottom of my lids, I also had black lipstick on which stood out against my pale face.

"Come on, let's Dance!" Jasmine grabbed mine and Ashleigh's hands and led us to the dance floor. I immediately let the music take a hold of me as I closed my eyes and swung my hips, dancing to the music. After a while Ashleigh went because dancing wasn't exactly her strong point due to her being a klutz so I decided to get a drink and to look for the guys. I drained the butter beer within a minute and turned back to the dance floor back ran into a body. I felt myself falling so I immediately grabbed a hold of the person in front of me and brought them down too.

"Crap! I'm so sorry Tas!" George apologized when he saw who it was.

"That's okay G, sorry for pulling you down with me." I said as he pulled me up.

"Nice dance moves by the way, you looked... uhh...well yeah." He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and looked around the room, his face dropped as his eyes stopped on the corner of the room behind me.

"What's the matter George?" I asked. When I got no response I went to turn so I could see but he quickly grabbed a hold of my shoulders and stopped me before I could see.

"It's nothing, let's go dance." He grabbed my hand but I swiftly pulled it from his grasp and spun around; I froze at the sight I saw.

Fred and Annabella. He was kissing her the way he had kissed me just a mere hour ago.

"Come on, let's go." George's voice was angry as he gently pulled me along. We got about halfway to the door when it finally hit home as to what I saw and I ran back to the corner.

"YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!" I screamed at Fred who pulled away from Annabella with a horror struck expression.

"Tasmin... I..." He stammered whilst Annabella just sneered smugly at me.

"You're what Fred? Sorry? Is that what you're going to say? Well sorry doesn't cut it! And you!" I turned my anger to Annabella. "If you don't wash that sneer of your slutty face then I swear to god I will punch it off" I screamed at her. Suddenly arms were wrapped around my waist and two other pairs were around my arms.

"Easy there sis, just calm down." Cedric murmured in my ear. He walked away from me and straight up to Fred, punching him square in the face. "Guys, get her out of here." His said, still facing Fred.

The arms loosened their grip but didn't let go as they guided me out of the room, everyone staring at us as we went. When we got outside they let go and I saw Andy, George and Falco all looking at me with sympathetic eyes. For a few seconds we just stood there looking at each other before I let go of the hurt I was feeling and the tears came streaming down my face.

"Oh Tas, I'm so sorry." Andy said as they all developed me into a warm group hug. We all sat down on the floor, they clang onto me as I fell asleep in there warm embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on Tas, you need to come!" Jasmine whined as she tried to pull me out of my bed.

"No, I refuse to go!" I told her for the hundredth time as I tried to pull my arm away from her grasp.

"You've been hauled up here for days now! The only time you come out is to eat, go to classes or the library!" She let go of my arm and I turned so my back was too her, burying my face in my pillow.

"I am not going down there!"

"Sweetie, you can't stay up here for the rest of your school years." She sighed and sat on the bed near my waist.

"I won't stays up here forever, just untill it doesn't hurt anymore." I felt tears well up in my eyes so I pushed them back. Jasmine's weight suddenly sifted and she moved so she was hugging me from behind, her chin resting on the top of my head.

"The first heartbreak is always the worst, it will get better." She smoothed out my hair with her hand and started playing with it. "That's it, I'm sending up the re-enforces." She got up and left the room, leaving me to wonder what on earth she meant. A few seconds later the door opened and two people sat on the bed, I looked up to see Andy and George looking down at me with sad smiles.

"How did you get up here? I thought Boys weren't allowed into the girls dormitories." I turned so I was facing them.

"McGonagall let us up here, even she's worried about you; we all are." Andy said.

"Hence the reason why we're going to drag you down there kicking and screaming." George added, giving me a mischievous smile and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Love to see you try." I playfully glared at them both.

"Jas is right; you can't stay up here, just because my brother was a dick." George took my hand and squeezed it.

"Should you really be talking about your twin like that?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Probably not and maybe if I back you up instead of him then he might actually realise how wrong he is." He explained.

"And plus because he fancies Jasmin." Andy muttered under his breath. I laughed as George took the pillow from under my head and chucked it at Andy.

"See, were already making her laugh, let me get another pillow…" George quickly went over to Hermione's bed and grabbed her two pillows whilst Andy grabbed the one that George had thrown at him and the other from underneath my head.

"Bring it on Ginger!" They both poised themselves then ran at each other yelling 'DIE'. The next thing I know Four pillows are being thrown at me, one hits me square in the face whilst the other three hit random parts of my body and whilst I am temporarily startled George grabbed my legs whilst Andy grabbed my upper half.

"Ahhh! What are you doing?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Taking you down to the great hall so you can see this for yourself, Cedric would want you there because he put his name in." Andy said as the exited the dormitory and slowly walked down the stairs.

"We have her! She's a bit flustered and her hair's not that great but we have her!" George yelled as we emerged into the common room.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted. They looked at each other, shrugged and then let go of me, sending me toppling to the floor in a heap.

"Guy, that was mean!" Ginny scolded them as her and Hermione helped me up from the floor. I heard laughter behind me so I spun around to see Harry, Ron, Jasmin, Ashleigh, Andy and George sniggering; as soon as I faced them they shut up and tried to keep straight faces.

"Are we going or not?" I growled as I pushed past them.

"I think she's PMSing." Ron muttered.

"I heard that!" I told him without facing him. I sensed somebody walked up to me but I ignored them and carried on walking as they fell in step with me.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked, holding out his arm for me.

"Doing the best I can." I told him, looping my arm through his and resting my head on his shoulder as we walked into the great hall.

"You'll be okay, you're strong." He reassured me and squeezed my arm. "Come on let's get some seats." He led me to some seats and shortly after we were joined by the rest of our gang (the people who were in Gryffindor anyway).

Dumbledore stood up, casting silence among the hall.

(ALL CREDIT FOR THIS PART GOES TO J.K ROWLING FOR HER GENOUIS MIND. I DID NOT WRITE THIS PART AND TAKE NO CREDIT FOR IT!)

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, blue-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes.

Everyone watched, waiting. . . . A few people kept checking their watches. . .

"Any second," Lee Jordan whispered two seats away from Harry.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it.

Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" yelled Ron as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall.

Harry saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore "is Fleur Delacour!"

"It's her, Ron!" Harry shouted as the girl who so resembled a veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

"Oh look, they're all disappointed," Hermione said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party. "Disappointed" was a bit of an understatement, Harry thought. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms.

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next...

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

My heart both soared and sank at the same moment.

My brother was the Hogwarts champion…

Part of me was ecstatic, he deserved this and I knew he would win.

But the part was dreading it, I had a bad feeling about it from the moment Dumbledore had told us about it and now it was more prominent than ever.

I could hear Dumbledore's voice in the distance followed by a collected gasp from the students; the only words that brought me back to reality were the words:

"Harry Potter."

…

People started walking out of the hall but I walked straight up to the chamber and threw the doors open, storming into the room. All faces in the room looked at me in bewilderment.

"Ah, Miss Diggory, glad you could join us" Dumbledore smiled "Please do come in." I walked briskly down the steps and stood in-between my best friend and my brother.


End file.
